Um Casamento Mais do Que Conveniente
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Hermione perdeu tudo o que tinha quando se divorciou. Draco perderia tudo o que tinha se não se casasse antes dos 30. Um casamento entre os dois seria mais do que conveniente. A filha dela até se parecia com ele. E ele se perguntava o por quê.
1. Quatro anos e nove meses antes

_Disclaimer: Todos os personagens e os acontecimentos de acordo com o livro não me pertencem. (Quem dera!)_

* * *

**Um Casamento Mais do Que Conveniente**

_Traduzido por LiLa_GraNgeR_

_Original: A Marriage Most Convenient, by Anne M. Oliver_

* * *

_**Resumo: **__Hermione Granger já esteve em um casamento fracassado e não estava procurando por outro, no entanto, quando seu marido a deixou, ele também a deixou enterrada em dívidas. Se ela quiser manter seus negócios e sua casa, ela tem que arranjar dinheiro, rápido._

_O playboy Draco Malfoy não ligava se passasse a vida toda solteiro, no entanto, ele estava quase chegando aos 30 anos e com essa data vinha também uma terrível verdade... ele teria que se casar, e logo, se ele quisesse manter a fortuna da família e os negócios de seu pai._

_Portanto, Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy decidiram entrar em um acordo de negócios, ou em outras palavras, um casamento mais do que conveniente. Ela casaria com ele para que ele pudesse herdar sua fortuna. Ele casaria com ela para que ela conseguisse manter seu pequeno negócio, sua casa... e sua filha? Espera!? Draco sabia que ela tinha uma filha? E porque a menina tem olhos azuis, cabelo loiro e se parece, demais, com ele?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo – Quatro anos e nove meses antes.**

"Perdão, eu não sabia que tinha gente aqui," Draco Malfoy disse enquanto entrava em um cômodo, que ele achava estar vazio, na casa de Marcos Flint. O local era escuro, sua única iluminação era a luz da lua entrando pelas frestas da cortina, a qual a mulher segurava aberta. Ela deixou o tecido escapar de suas mãos quando o escutou falar.

"Não, tudo bem, eu vou sair," ela disse. Ela contornou a grande mesa de bilhar que havia no quarto e Draco se jogou em uma cadeira perto da lareira.

"Você pode ficar. Você estava aqui primeiro. Mas se não se incomodar, eu gostaria de ficar por um tempo também." Ele puxou a máscara que cobria seus olhos e a deixou cair no chão. Tomou um grande gole da bebida que segurava na outra mão e disse: "Eu odeio essas coisas, você não?"

"O quê? Bailes de máscara?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, claro, isso que quis dizer." Ele tomou o resto da bebida, esticou as pernas e se pôs a observar enquanto a mulher de vestido branco atravessava o quarto. Ela começou a avaliar os tacos de bilhar que estavam na parede. "Eu vi você no salão mais cedo," ele disse a ela.

Ela olhou pra ele por cima do ombro, "Como?"

"Eu estava dizendo, que eu notei você mais cedo. Você me pareceu familiar. Eu disse ao meu amigo que você me parecia familiar." O que ele realmente disse a Marcus Flint foi que a mulher de vestido branco, máscara branca e com o longo cabelo cacheado era a mulher mais linda em toda a mansão, e ele mal podia ver todo seu rosto. Ele desejava alguns momentos a sós com ela. Quando ele entrou no salão de jogos da mansão de seu amigo, ele estava simplesmente tentando escapar das ações de sua mãe tentando dar uma de cupido, no entanto ele deu sorte, pois a mulher de branco estava esperando por ele.

Esse baile de máscaras era uma piada, em vários sentidos. Sua mãe havia convencido uma amiga a promover esse evento, convidando os mais puros puro-sangue, para que seus dois filhos, solteiros, pudessem achar suas noivas. Ele tinha apenas 25 anos, mas sua mãe estava preocupada. Ela ficava o lembrando que se ele não casasse antes dos 30, ele perderia toda sua herança. A mansão, o dinheiro, os negócios... Tudo iria para a mão de seu odiável primo: Talbert Malfoy. Tudo culpa de uma mágica antiga que seu bom e velho ta-ta-ta (quantos ta's?) ta-ta-taravô colocou em seu testamento, muitos anos atrás.

Se os homens da família Malfoy não se casassem antes dos 30 e produzissem um herdeiro até 3 anos depois, eles perdiam tudo para o primo mais próximo. Draco já havia pedido para seus advogados procurarem por uma brecha no testamento, mas era irrevogável. Mas Draco não estava preocupado. Ele ainda tinha muito tempo. Ele não seria forçado a se casar antes do tempo certo.

Isso não significava que ele não podia se divertir um pouco. "Então, qual é o seu nome?" ele perguntou.

"Isso é um baile de máscaras," ela respondeu, embora com nenhum tom de defesa ou desdém. "Nossas identidades devem permanecer em segredo, Draco Malfoy."

"Viu, eu estou em desvantagem," ele disse. Draco se levantou e andou até a mesa de bilhar, pegou uma das bolas e jogou em um dos buracos. "Eu tirei minha máscara, portanto agora você sabe quem eu sou."

"Eu saberia de qualquer forma, seu cabelo é muito distintivo."

"Se eu não soubesse que você é uma puro-sangue, eu diria que também sabia sua identidade. Seu cabelo me parece muito distintivo também." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. Ele havia pensado, por um breve momento, quando ele a viu pela primeira vez, que ela podia ser sua conhecida de infância, Hermione Granger. Ele nunca havia dito a ninguém que tinha uma _quedinha_ por ela enquanto estavam na escola. Não havia razão para acreditar que ela estaria naquela festa. Ele bem sabia que sua mãe convidara apenas as puro-sangue.

Ela sorriu e ficou de frente pra ele, do outro lado da mesa, pegou uma bola e jogou no ar. Ela disse: "Sim, somente puro-sangue estão aqui hoje, certo?!"

"Certo, o que significa que somos todos amigos aqui, então me diga seu nome," ele falou se aproximando dela. Seu perfume era maravilhoso.

Ela sorriu e disse, "Isso provavelmente nos faz parte da mesma família também." Ele riu. Ela ainda estava com uma bola na mão, mas ele se aproximou e a tomou, seus dedos fazendo uma rápida carícia na mão dela. Ela olhou para a mão dele e então para seus olhos cinzas.

"Façamos disso, mulher misteriosa," ele começou, "se eu conseguir acertar a bola oito com essa bola e derrubá-la naquele buraco ali," ele apontou para um buraco distante, "você tem que tirar sua máscara. Não me contento mais apenas com um nome."

"Se você não conseguir, o que eu ganho?" ela perguntou e se aproximou. Ele olhou rapidamente para o corpo da morena. O vestido era justo no colo, fazendo com que o decote se aprofundasse cada vez que ela respirava, o deixando maravilhado. Com uma mão segurava a bola, usou a outra para alisar o braço dela.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, se aproximou ainda mais e disse: "O que você quer, meu amor? Diga seu preço. Você já sabe meu nome, já conhece minha aparência. O que mais tem pra pedir?"

"Que tal um beijo?" ela disse corajosa.

Ele deu um sorrisinho faceiro e então riu. Então disse: "Esqueça tudo, amor. Você ganha!" Ele pegou a bola que tinha na mão e a jogou em uma direção qualquer, fazendo-a cair no chão. "Errei a bola oito. Você ganhou. Pode pegar seu beijo."

Hermione Granger não podia acreditar que ela estava sendo tão _sem-vergonha, _e com Draco Malfoy, entre todas as pessoas. No entanto, era aparente que ele não sabia quem ela era. E qual era o problema com um simples beijo? Ela sempre havia se perguntado como seria beijá-lo, e quando ela teria outra chance como essa?

Ela estava naquela festa com sua amiga, Kelly McKenzie. Que era de fato uma sangue-puro. Ela estava ali porque precisava de uma noite de folga longe de seu marido. Ela estava casada há apenas seis meses e já era infeliz. Não sabia o que fazer quanto a isso, seu casamento era uma fraude. Ele falou mil e uma coisas para fazer com que ela se casasse com ele, e ela, cega, acreditou em todas as mentiras... Principalmente quando ele dizia que queria uma casa cheia de crianças, como ela tanto sonhava. Então, durante os últimos quatro meses, eles estavam tentando, tentando e tentando engravidar, e toda vez que aquele momento do mês chegava, ela chorava. E ele a confortava. Comprava presentes e dizia que eles tentariam mais uma vez no mês seguinte.

O mentiroso de merda.

Ela ligou pra ele no trabalho naquela manhã pra dizer que estava ovulando e ele precisava ir pra casa naquela momento pra que eles pudessem trabalhar no que ela chamava de "projeto bebê". Ele disse que estaria logo em casa, pro almoço e pra _sobremesa_. Ela decidiu o surpreender e foi até o escritório dele em casa. Ficou completamente nua, sentada na mesa dele o esperando (algo que ela normalmente nunca faria). Então lá estava ela, esperando, quando o telefone dele tocou. Ele devia ter esquecido. Ela abriu a gaveta para procurar o aparelho e foi ai que ela viu aquilo. 'Aquilo' sendo uma conta médica, de um consultório trouxa, cobrando um procedimento que ele havia feito seis meses atrás e ainda tinha que pagar... Uma vasectomia.

Hermione começou a tremer de fúria, medo e confusão. Ela olhou a conta novamente, olhou para a data e viu que a consulta havia ocorrido duas semanas antes do casamento deles. Durantes seis meses ele estava mentindo pra ela, a consolando quando ela chorava, dizendo que eles logo teriam um filho, 'não se preocupe', 'não tema'. Ela amassou a conta em uma bola, jogou o telefone que ainda tocava contra a parede, saiu do escritório e foi pra casa de sua amiga.

Kelly a convidou para vir com ela a esse baile, e por tudo que era mais sagrado, ela decidiu que ia sair e se divertir. Kevin chegaria em casa e ficaria se perguntando onde ela estaria, se preocupando e esperando. Ele mentia pra ela há seis meses, ela podia mentir pra ele agora.

Hermione se afastou da mesa de bilhar e rodeou o homem a sua frente com um olhar predatório. Draco Malfoy era um homem maravilhoso. Feições perfeitas, lindos olhos, alto e muito inteligente. Ele provavelmente faria bebês lindos, e Hermione se perguntou o que seu marido diria se ela chegasse pra ele e dissesse, "Querido, advinha? Eu finalmente estou grávida!"

Ele finalmente assumiria a mentira? Ela apostava que não. A única coisa que iria acontecer seria que ela finalmente ia ter seu tão sonhado bebê. Se ela deixasse essa chance passar, certamente ela não teria outra.

Ela continuou a inspecioná-lo e ele continuava a sorrir. "Talvez eu não queira um beijo agora." Ela disse.

"Ah... voltando atrás na aposta, não é? Isso não é muito nobre da sua parte." Ele pegou um dos cachos dela entre os dedos e começou a brincar com ele. "O que você quer?"

"Oh, Draco Malfoy, você não faz idéia," ela disse com uma voz rouca e baixa. Ela decidiu que deveria tentar esconder ao máximo sua identidade, a começar pela voz. Não serviria de nada se ele descobrisse quem ela era. Agora ele a circulava, como se ele fosse um leão faminto e ela, sua presa. O único problema com essa analogia é que ela estava mais do que disposta a ser pega.

Ela alisou o rosto dele e ele perguntou. "Então, me diga seus termos, meu amor."

O coração dela batia tão forte, que ela tinha quase certeza de que ele podia ouvir. Ela moveu os dois de forma que ele estava com as costas encostadas na mesa. Mordeu o lábio inferior, prestes a desistir de tudo, prestes a correr e se esconder, quando ele, delicadamente, tocou seu lábio e disse: "Então?"

O dedo dele ainda estava perto de sua boca, então ela tomou a mão dele na sua e beijou o dedo do loiro com delicadeza. E então, em um ato completamente insano, que ela certamente não faria se estivesse sem aquela máscara, ela colocou o dedo dele em sua boca e o chupou. Draco fechou os olhos. "Eu quero fazer amor com você," ela disse enfim, soltando o dedo do loiro. Ela abriu o zíper do vestido que usava e o deixou cair. Ficou somente com a calcinha que usava.

Quando a seda branca escorregou pelo seu corpo, parando ao redor de seus pés, ela teve que conter a vontade de se cobrir com os braços. Ela estava quase gritando. Ela estava com medo. Ele afrouxou a gravata, a jogou no chão, se aproximou de Hermione e foi em direção a sua máscara.

A morena balançou a cabeça em negação. "Esse é o acordo, Draco. Você não vai saber meu nome, ou como eu sou. Essas são minhas condições."

Os olhos dele percorreram todo o corpo dela e ele disse: "Eu posso muito bem ver como você é, amor, mas eu entendo que você está com todas as cartas, figurativamente falando, claro, já que você não tem onde guardá-las. Tudo bem, faremos do seu jeito. Estou dentro, se você estiver."

Ele pegou sua varinha e trancou a porta. Depositou a varinha na mesa e se despiu lentamente. Como algum sonho erótico e sensual, quando estavam em nada mais que roupas íntimas, eles ficaram se encarando por um momento que pareceu durar séculos.

Finalmente, ele tentou alcançá-la novamente e ela se esquivou. "Eu quero apenas beijá-la. Você pode continuar com essa maldita máscara."

Ela concordou. Ele posicionou sua mão atrás do pescoço dela e a puxou de encontro a ele. O colo dela subia lentamente a cada respiração profunda. Ele desejava os lábios dela... Desejava devorá-los, prová-los, possuí-los. Sua boca tocou a dela e o gosto era mais doce do que ele imaginara. As bocas lutaram em um beijo que não era gentil, nem exigente, algo entre os dois.

As pontas dos seios rosados dela tocaram o peito dele, e uma das mãos dele capturou um dos seios na mão, beslicando o mamilo. Com a outra mãe ele segurava o logo e cacheado cabelo. Draco não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era real. Coisas daquele tipo não aconteciam na vida real. Ele havia entrado naquele cômodo porque estava entediado, e queria ficar sozinho, e agora ele estava ganhando bem mais do que podia ter imaginado.

O pulso de Hermione acelerava mais e mais. As mãos de Draco estavam por toda parte. Ela não se sentia como ela mesma. Nunca havia se sentido tão sexy, erótica, e tão consciente do próprio corpo antes. Era maravilhoso. Dava a sensação de algo proibido, mas ela não ligava pra isso.

Antes que ela se desse conta do que acontecia, eles já estavam completamente despidos e ele a colocava sobre a mesa de bilhar. Ele passou a mão por todo o corpo dela, começando do pescoço, passando pelos seios, barriga, e continuou descendo. Ela fechou as pernas e quase disse para que ele parasse.

Draco sentiu a hesitação dela e, se ele fosse um homem melhor, ele daria a chance dessa misteriosa mulher desistir de tudo, mas ele não era um santo. Era tarde demais pra isso, e se ela se negasse, ele se afastaria... Provavelmente.

Enquanto os dedos dele começavam a explorar entre as pernas dela, a boca do loiro nos seios dela, Hermione decidiu que era tarde demais pra voltar atrás. Ela o tomou em sua mão. Ele era grande, grosso e maravilhoso. Ela começou a acariciá-lo e ele gemeu. Parando a atenção que dava aos seios dela, ele levantou a cabeça, "Assim, meu amor, assim está ótimo."

Para Hermione parecia que tudo estava indo rápido demais, mas pensando bem, aquilo não era um encontro, não era uma noite com um namorado. Não havia preliminares quando dois 'estranhos' transavam sobre uma mesa de bilhar. Ela puxou o cabelo dele com força e o beijou novamente, nem um pouco gentil, faminta.

Ele a segurou pela nuca com uma mão e a beijou na mesma intensidade, contornando cada traço daquela boca. Ela tinha um gosto tão bom, tão doce, como chocolate e menta. Ele cortou o beijo e voltou para os seios dela, chupando com força um mamilo. Hermione arqueou as costas e gemeu.

Ele olhou pra ela e implorou, "Me diga seu nome."

Ela só conseguia balançar a cabeça em negação. Ele colocou um joelho entre as pernas dela e começou a falar sacanagem. Hermione normalmente odiava aquele tipo de coisa, mas havia algo libertador em escutar Draco Malfoy falar sacanagem e indecências ao seu ouvido enquanto transavam. Uma transa. Não era amor. Não estavam fazendo amor. Era apenas uma transa, primitiva, básica, natural, e se ela fosse sortuda o bastante, certamente engravidaria.

Mas então ele disse: "Merlin, eu não tenho proteção. Deixa eu pegar minha varinha." Ele tentou alcançar a varinha que estava em cima da mesa e Hermione entrou em pânico. Pegou a varinha dele e jogou do outro lado do salão.

E então, fazendo o mesmo que seu marido, ela mentiu. "Está tudo certo, já cuidei disso, não vai acontecer nada." Ela o empurrou, fazendo com ele ficasse deitado de costas, começou a beijá-lo no peito, ficou por cima dele, uma perna de cada lado, e fez com que ele a penetrasse por completo. Ela estava no comando. Ele se contorceu embaixo dela e chegou a gemer de prazer.

Hermione pendeu a cabeça pra trás e começou a se movimentar. Ele segurava os quadris dela, logo depois passando para os seios. Ela pensou que seria capaz de morrer de tanto prazer.

As mãos dele passeavam pelas costas dela, pelos quadris, pelas pernas. Hermione não parava de se mexer e sua cabeça pendia pra trás em sinal de prazer. Draco percorria pelos seios e barriga da morena. O quarto era escuro e ele não podia ver quase nada, mas ele sentia. E o que ele sentia, era maravilhoso.

Ela não fazia nenhum som, enquanto ele gemia abertamente embaixo dela. Ele não ligava. As chances eram que ele provavelmente nunca mais veria essa mulher... mas ele queria vê-la novamente. Ele queria _vê-la_ agora!

Draco abriu os olhos. Os dela estavam fechados enquanto ela continuava a se mover para cima e para baixo em cima dele. Uma mão apoiada no peito dele e a outra atrás dela. Ela era a coisa mais linda que ele já havia visto em toda sua vida, mesmo com aquela máscara no rosto. Os lábios de Hermione se entreabriram e a respiração dela ficou ainda mais ofegante, e então ela emitiu seu primeiro som... Uma só palavra... "Assim!"

Os quadris dela giravam contra ele, e quando ela começou a massagear os próprios seios, Draco enlouqueceu embaixo dela, começou a se movimentar fora de controle. Ele estava tão perto. Ele levou uma mão a onde os dois se encontravam, para ajudá-la. Mas ela não precisou. Tão logo ele gozou, ela veio logo atrás.

A força do orgasmo dele foi tão grande, que ele arqueou as costas, fazendo com ela fosse elevada e caísse para frente contra o peito dele. Quando tudo acabou, nenhum dos dois podia se mexer. Ele continuou dentro dela, e ela por cima dele. Então, em um ato altamente doce, ele acariciou o cabelo dela, descendo para as costas e depois tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele e o beijasse.

Ele se moveu, fazendo com que ela ficasse ao lado dele e a segurou em seus braços. Aquilo a surpreendeu. Ela não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Ele finalmente disse alguma coisa: "Eu vou ter que comprar uma nova mesa de bilhar pro Marcos."

Hermione não pode evitar. Ela riu. Ela se sentou e riu. Ele acariciou o contorno do rosto dela. "Deixa eu ver o seu rosto, por favor."

Ela concordou e disse: "Tudo bem, mas vamos nos limpar e nos vestir primeiro." Ela saiu de cima da mesa antes dele e se vestiu muito mais rápido. Ela se virou, afastando-se dele, mas ele foi atrás dela e fechou o zíper do longo vestido. Ele a beijou no ombro e tentou alcançar a máscara, mas ela se virou rapidamente.

"Só um segundo," ela disse. "Eu acho que deixei minha bolsa e minha varinha perto da janela, onde eu estava quando você entrou. Você pode pegar pra mim?"

Ele concordou. Terminava de se vestir enquanto andava até a janela. Afastou a cortina, mas não viu bolsa alguma, muito menos uma varinha. "Desculpa, meu amor, mas não consigo encontrá-las." Ele virou em direção a ela. Estava sozinho no cômodo.

* * *

_**N.T.:** A séculos estava devendo uma fic a minha querida sis, Pink Potter. Ela se conformou em me deixar traduzir uma, e eis que achei a perfeita. Adoro todas as fics da Anne M. Oliver e ela acabou de começar essa. Pedi permissão pra traduzir e assim que ela me autorizou, eu comecei!! Ela tá recebendo milhões de comentários na versão original e eu prometi que traduziria todos os comentários pra ela. Se alguem quiser já deixar em inglês, sinta-se a vontade. Espero que vocês gostem e sis, obrigada por betar!! ;D_


	2. Quatro anos e nove meses depois

**Capítulo 2: Quatro anos e nove meses depois:**

"_Uma grande fortuna é a melhor receita que eu já ouvi para a felicidade." – Jane Austen_

"_Uma grande fortuna é a única coisa que uma mulher quer em um homem." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Uma grande fortuna não é importante em um relacionamento, mas não machuca ninguém." – Hermione Granger._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Eu só digo isso, Malfoy, você está ferrado," Marcus Flint falou. "Você sabia que esse dia ia chegar. Você esperou, e esperou, e esperou, e agora você só tem exatamente três meses antes de fazer trinta anos. Você ainda é solteiro e seu primo idiota vai herdar tudo o que você tem."

"Eu ainda tenho tempo!" Draco reclamou. Sim, ele ainda tinha três meses pra se casar. Que diabos, ele sabia que estava na beira do abismo. Não precisava que Marcus Flint passasse isso na sua cara. "Só me faça um favor, Flint. Vá trabalhar ou volte pro hotel e se prepare pro banquete de hoje à noite. Faça qualquer coisa que não seja ficar aqui me enchendo." Um de nós dois deveria estar fazendo algo construtivo, você não acha?"

"Eu acho que você devia pensar seriamente em anunciar seu noivado hoje à noite, no banquete, com qualquer pessoa, qualquer uma, mesmo que seja um casamento de conveniência, mesmo que você tenha que contratar alguém pra se casar com você. Você tem que se proteger, Malfoy," Marcus o avisou.

"Você quer dizer que eu tenho que proteger meu dinheiro, certo? Mas de qualquer forma, tão estranho quanto pareça, eu quero me casar por amor."

"Eu nunca pensei que fosse ouvir Draco Malfoy despejar uma coisa idiota e romântica como essa!" Marcus riu.

"Por que você acha que eu esperei tanto tempo? Eu não sou um idiota ou um romântico, mas eu sou o melhor homem que eu conheço e eu mereço o melhor, e o melhor, é casar por amor."

Marcus riu. "É melhor que você se contente e case com uma pessoa que vai ser feliz com o seu dinheiro, porque você não tem tempo pra se apaixonar. O que você pretende fazer essa tarde?" Marcus perguntou.

"Não é óbvio?" Draco perguntou, levantando os braços. "Eu estou sentado em um banco, no meio do parque, perto do hotel onde estamos hospedados, em um resort, de férias. Então eu acho que pretendo fazer apenas isso. E as pessoas acham que eu sou o idiota."

"O que seja, Malfoy," Flint balançou a cabeça em discordância e disse: "E quando seu primo Talbert for o novo presidente da Malfoy Global, e o novo dono da Mansão Malfoy, e tiver com todo o seu dinheiro, pelo menos você vai ter o banco no parque, certo?" Ele se afastou com desdém. Virou e disse: "Boa sorte em encontrar alguém pra se apaixonar e casar enquanto fica sentado ai, e até hoje à noite!"

"Obrigado." Draco respondeu sarcasticamente. Fechou os olhos. Ele sabia que seu tempo estava acabando. ele sabia que nunca iria casar por amor a essa altura do campeonato. Ele havia esperando por isso por tanto tempo. Havia somente uma mulher em especial com quem ele havia sentido uma conexão, uma mulher com quem ele gostaria de casar, e diabos, ele havia passado somente uma noite com ela, cinco anos atrás, e nem sabia como ela era ou seu nome. Flint estava certo. Ele era um tolo romântico que estava realmente ferrado.

Ele sentiu alguém cutucá-lo no joelho. Abriu os olhos e viu uma menininha, com não mais de quatro anos, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis acinzentados, segurando duas flores. Ela disse: "Senhor, você parece triste. Quer uma flor?"

"Por quanto você as está vendendo?" Draco perguntou, sempre o pessimista.

"Você é bobo. Elas são de graça. Você quer a azul ou a rosa?"

"Eu sou uma garoto, então dificilmente eu vou escolher a azul. Eu quero a rosa," Draco brincou. "Onde você apanhou essas flores?"

"Eu as peguei ali," ela disse. E apontou em direção a um pequeno jardim de flores perto de uma árvore.

Draco franziu o cenho e disse: "Ninguém nunca lhe disse para não pegar flores de parques públicos? Se todo mundo saísse apanhando flores não restaria nenhuma para os outros apreciarem."

Agora a garotinha franziu o cenho, "mas eu só peguei duas. Uma pra mim e uma pra você. Você quer a rosa ou não?"

"Como é o seu nome?" Ele perguntou. "E ninguém nunca lhe ensinou que você não deve falar com estranhos? Cadê a sua mamãe?"

"Se eu não falar com você, eu não posso lhe dizer o meu nome," ela tentou mostrar a razão. A garotinha tentou subir no banco, mas teve problemas por causa da altura. Draco suspirou com nojo, olhou ao redor por um pai ou responsável e então ajudou a menina a subir no banco. "Obrigada," ela disse.

"Pelo menos você é educada e não tem catarro escorrendo do nariz. Odeio crianças com catarro," Draco disse.

"Eu odeio uvas," ela respondeu. "Meu nome é Alice."

"Meu nome é Draco," Draco disse formalmente. Ela segurou a flor rosa para ele e ele a pegou.

A menina sorriu e disse: "Draco é dragão em latim, você sabia?"

Draco ficou intrigado. "Pelos infernos, como você sabe uma coisa dessas? Quantos anos você tem?"

"Inferno é uma palavra feia," ela disse. "E eu completei quatro anos ontem. Tive uma festa e tudo o mais. Meu pai não pode ir, mas tudo bem. Ele não vem mais meee ver com muita freqüência. Mamãe e papai são divorciados."

"Inferno não é uma palavra feia. É um lugar, ao sul daqui, e eu provavelmente o visitarei um dia. E eu sinto muito que ele não pode ir. E feliz aniversário atrasado. Como você sabia que Draco era dragão em latim?" ele perguntou.

"Minha mãe tá me ensinando latim," ela disse.

"Por quê?" Draco perguntou seriamente.

"Você é engraçado," ela respondeu.

"Sua mãe está lhe ensinando latim, aos quatro anos, e você diz que eu sou engraçado? Cadê a sua mãe professora de latim? Eu acho que preciso ensinar algumas coisas a ela. Como por exemplo, não deixar a filha dela ser raptada. Você não deveria estar sozinha."

"Eu não estou sozinha, eu estou com você," ela disse. Ela saiu do banco e disse: "E eu estou com a minha babá. Ela dormiu de novo. Ela sempre faz isso. Ela tá ali." A garotinha apontou para uma senhora que estava sentada no banco do outro lado do parque, dormindo.

"Bom, vamos lá, vamos acordá-la," Draco disse. A garotinha alcançou e segurou na mão dele. Draco ficou confuso e puxou a mão, "O que você está fazendo?"

"Segurando sua mão," ela explicou.

"Bom, pare com isso. Sua mão é grudenta," Draco falou. A menina ficou triste, o que fez Draco se sentir mal por alguma razão insana. "Isso faz de você uma pessoa sortuda. Eu adoro mãos grudentas. Aqui, segura minha mão." Ele estendeu a mão em direção a garota e ela aceitou feliz.

Antes que ele alcançasse a senhora adormecida, ele escutou uma mulher gritando o nome da garotinha. Ele girou a cabeça em direção a voz e a garotinha disse: "Ali tá a minha mamãe!" Draco olhou para mulher que gritava o nome de Alice e corria em direção a eles. A respiração dele quase parou. Era Hermione Granger.

Hermione pegou a menina nos braços e disse: "O que você pensa que está fazendo, mocinha?" Finalmente ela notou Draco Malfoy, e sentiu como se mal pudesse respirar. "Draco? Ai minha nossa. Obrigada, Malfoy. Eu estava na calçada do hotel, vi a babá, mas não vi minha filha. Fiquei tão preocupada! Minha babá deve ter dormido de novo. Estou tão agradecida que foi você que encontrou ela. Muito obrigada por me dá a minha filha." Ela estava quase sem fôlego quando terminou seu discurso. E ela realmente queria dizer cada uma daquelas palavras, e quase literalmente, porque ele realmente havia lhe 'dado' sua filha.

Ele sorriu pra ela e disse, "Não há de que, Hermione." Ele sorriu para Alice e disse, "E não há de que pra você também, senhorita Alice."

* * *

_**N.T.:** Vocês gostaram da Alice?? *-* Ela foi a peça chave que me fez querer traduzir essa fic. Coisa mais fofa!! Ela tem cada pérola, vocês vão ver só! Muito obrigada pelos comentários!! Eu sei que a fic não me pertence, mas é bom saber que tem gente que aprecia o trabalho que dá traduzir!! Eu já estou com o capítulo 3 prontinho, só falta betar... comeeentem!! Não custa nada dizer "gostei", já que muita gente só fez colocar nos favoritos e nos alertas!! E mais uma vez, brigada sis, por ter betado!!_


	3. Sentado em um banco

**Capítulo 3: Sentado em um banco:**

"_Felicidade em um casamento é completamente questão de chance." – Jane Austen_

"_Felicidade em um casamento é apenas questão de fazer acontecer." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Felicidade em um casamento é completamente impossível." Hermione Granger._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Hermione abraçou sua filha e continuou a dizê-la que ela não devia se afastar da babá, falar com estranhos e não devia fazer sua mãe se preocupar. Draco ficou imaginando o que a criança _'devia'_ fazer.

"Então a criança é sua?" Draco perguntou. Hermione colocou Alice de pé no chão e lançou um olhar sarcástico a ele.

"Sim, Draco, essa é minha filha." Ela respondeu com desdém.

"Ela não parece com você."

"E daí?"

"Eu lembro de ter visto o seu marido uma vez, e ela também não se parece com ele," ele disse sem tato.

Hermione suspirou impaciente e disse, "Às vezes, isso acontece."

"Você tem olhos castanhos, ela tem olhos azuis," Draco apontou.

Alice olhou para Draco e disse: "Mamãe diz que meus olhos são mais cinzas do que azuis, tá vendo?" Ela se aproximou de Draco, arregalou os olhos e ele se aproximou pra poder ver melhor, mas Hermione rapidamente puxou a menina de perto dele.

Antes que Draco pudesse comentar mais sobre esse estranho fato da cor do olho, a babá de Alice acordou e correu em direção a eles, "Oh, Senhorita Granger, senhorita Granger, eu fechei meus olhos por apenas alguns segundos! Me desculpe!" E pegou a mãe de Alice da mão de Hermione.

"Ingrid, eu já lhe disse, você não pode fechar os olhos de modo algum quando estiver cuidando da Alice," Hermione disse calmamente. "Ela é impossível e apenas um segundo é o bastante pra algum desastre acontecer, como ela dar de cara com Draco Malfoy." Hermione se virou para o homem em questão e sorriu, para que ele pudesse ver que ela estava brincando. Ela se virou para a babá mais uma vez e concluiu, "Leve ela de volta para a suíte no hotel, por favor."

"Tchau, Draco," Alice disse enquanto acenava para Draco. "Espero que você se sinta feliz logo."

"Hmm, obrigado, jovem Alice, e eu espero que ninguém lhe seqüestre enquanto sua babá dorme e sua mãe está sei lá aonde." Draco respondeu. Ele podia ver que Hermione estava franzindo o cenho e aquilo o divertia demais.

Hermione respirou fundo, a última coisa que ela devia fazer era amaldiçoar Malfoy na frente de sua filha. "Eu vejo você mais tarde, querida," Ela beijou a filha no rosto e observou enquanto ela se afastava. "Não diga coisas sobre seqüestro para as crianças, Malfoy. Você pode assustá-las. Tente usar o cérebro que eu acho que existe na sua cabeça, hmm?"

"Eu acredito em contar as crianças somente a verdade, Hermione." Draco disse com um sorrisinho faceiro. "Diferente de você."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" ela perguntou, sua testa enrugando ainda mais.

Ele não tinha certeza do que queria dizer com aquilo, mas ele tinha certeza que significava alguma coisa. Ele queria rir da cara que ela estava fazendo, mas se conteve. "Por que a sua babá lhe chamou de senhorita Granger? Eu pensei que você tivesse casado com um americano idiota alguns anos atrás."

"Eu casei, ele era canadense, e agora estamos divorciados. Ele ficou lá e eu estou de volta... e por que eu estou lhe contando isso? Por que você disse que eu não falo a verdade e por que a minha filha disse que você está triste?"

Draco cruzou as pernas e deu um tapinha no banco ao lado dele. Ela entendeu o gesto e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ignorando a primeira pergunta, ele respondeu a segunda, vagamente. "Eu não estou triste. Eu acho que ela é meio alucinante ou coisa parecida. Ela me disse que você está ensinando latim a ela, um pouco nova demais pra isso, não acha?" Draco ainda segurava a flor rosa na mão.

"Eu acredito que uma criança nunca é jovem demais pra aprender, e eu estou ensinando apenas algumas palavras. E pra completar, ela não alucina, isso é uma coisa terrível pra se dizer de uma criança, embora eu tenha minhas dúvidas sobre você. Você é completamente louco. O que você está fazendo aqui nesse resort?"

"Eu estou de férias," ele disse. "E você?" Ele ficou girando a flor entre os dedos, mas ela caiu no chão. Ia se levantar para pegá-la, mas Hermione foi mais rápida.

"Estou aqui para um banquete e um baile, que vai ser oferecido pelo seu amigo, Marcus Flint." Ela respondeu. Ela se abaixou para apanhar a pequena flor e Draco aproveitou para apreciar a vista. Belas pernas, belo bumbum, cintura fina, lindos seios... Ela ainda era uma mulher muito atraente. Hermione nem mesmo notou que ele a observava. Estendeu a flor a ele e ele aceitou com um sorriso. "Eu não fui convidada, mas estou indo como acompanhante de Harry. Espero conseguir alguns associados, já que decidi começar meu negócio aqui do zero. E também vou me divertir um pouco antes de me mudar para a casa dos meus pais." Ela disse depois de sentar-se ao lado dele novamente.

"Você vai morar com seus pais?" ele perguntou e começou a rir. "Isso é engraçado."

Ela lançou um olhar raivoso a ele.

Ele parou de rir.

"Ah, você não estava brincando?" ele perguntou. Ela suspirou e levantou-se.

"Eu tenho que ir. Foi quase agradável encontrá-lo novamente, Draco." Ela começou a se afastar.

"Hey, hey, hey, traga seu traseiro de volta pra cá, Granger," ele exigiu. Ela olhou pra ele com um olhar fulminante. Ele deu outro tapinha no lugar ao lado dele. Ela cruzou os braços e sustentou um olhar que dizia claramente _'nem pensar, seu imbecil.'_ Ele deu outro tapinha, para enfatizar o pedido.

Ela continuou de pé.

"Por que você está se mudando para a casa dos seus pais e começando seu negócio do zero?" ele perguntou.

Ela sentou-se novamente e decidiu não contar a ele toda a verdade. "Ainda não encontrei um lugar para morar, e faz sentido, já que eu me mudei, preciso de novos associados para o negócio aqui." Ele não precisava saber que ela não tinha dinheiro para uma casa porque seu marido havia ficado com todo o dinheiro dela. E que ele também havia ficado com todo o negócio que ela havia montado no Canadá. Ela não ligava para essas coisas. Ela tinha a filha dela e isso era tudo o que importava. Ela relaxou no banco e olhou para o céu de abril. "É lindo, não é?" Ela quis dizer o dia, o céu, o sentimento de estar viva... Ele podia escolher. Ela simplesmente estava feliz por estar de volta a Inglaterra e ter sua filha com ela.

"Sim," ele respondeu. Tomando uma perspectiva completamente diferente a dela e olhando para o rosto da mulher a sua frente. Ela sentiu um leve toque em seu rosto e olhou para ele rapidamente. Ele estava afastando a flor rosa do rosto dela quando ela virou para olhar. Nenhum dos dois comentou sobre o ato. Ele não sabia por que havia feito e ela não sabia por que queria que ele fizesse de novo.

Hermione sentiu uma leve dormência pelo corpo e achou que talvez, estivesse corando. Ela se lembrou da ultima vez que vira Draco, em um outro baile, na noite em que sua filha fora concebida. Do nada, ela perguntou, "Você vai para o baile?"

"Infelizmente," ele respondeu. Embora, já que ela estava indo, ele pudesse mudar a resposta. Poderia ser uma ocasião feliz, já que ambos se encontrariam naquela noite.

"Por que infelizmente?" ela quis saber.

"Eu tenho que anunciar meu noivado essa noite. Não planejava fazer isso, mas acho que já é a hora."

Ela ficou extremamente desapontada por ele está noivo, embora soubesse que não tinha razão para ficar daquele jeito. "A sua noiva sabe que o anúncio é algo que você teme?" ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Ah, eu não tenho uma noiva," ele disse pensativo. Ele continuou brincando com a flor entre os dedos. Ele parou e tocou o rosto dela com a flor novamente, mas dessa vez ela o afastou. Ele colou a flor no banco, entre os dois.

"Estou confusa," ela disse e pegou a pequena flor.

Ele olhou para ela. "Tenho certeza de que está."

Quando ele não disse mais nada, ela falou, "Sério, Malfoy, eu estou surpresa que você já não seja casado, mas como você vai anunciar um noivado se você não tem uma noiva?"

"É complicado, mas tudo se resume ao fato de que eu tenho que me casar antes de completar trinta anos. Eu já queria estar casado a essa altura, mas a única mulher que eu quis casar, eu não vejo a quatro anos, e ela não me quis." Ele disse. Ela também nunca quis ser vista. Ele não iria contar a Hermione que ele havia encontrado com a mulher em questão apenas uma vez em sua vida, em um baile, onde ele havia transado com ela, mas ela o deixou antes de se revelar. Ele não queria que Hermione sentisse pena dele. Ele franziu o cenho e perguntou a ela, "Você sente pena de mim?"

"Não," ela respondeu rindo. "Muito menos acredito em você."

Ele tomou a flor da mão dela, parando brevemente e sentindo contato de sua pele com a dela. O pequeno movimento a fezela engolir em seco e o fez enrijecer. Ambos desviaram o olhar, mas ele tocou o nariz dela com a flor. "Isso é inteligente da sua parte. Nunca acredite em um homem que pede pra você ter pena dele. Provavelmente ele estará mentindo."

"Você é estranho, Draco," ela disse ainda sorrindo.

Do nada ocorreu a ele que ele queria beijá-la. E que ele não havia sentido vontade de beijar uma mulher desde o dia em que encontrou aquela mulher misteriosa naquele salão de jogos. Que estranho. Essa era Hermione Granger e ele queria beijá-la. Ele continuou a encará-la e ela fazia o mesmo.

Repentinamente ele se levantou, "Eu tenho que ir." Ele não tinha de ir, ele não tinha nada a fazer, mas ele sabia que se não se afastasse logo, ele teria que matar o desejo de beijá-la. Poderia ser um desastre, afinal de contas, ele precisava achar uma mulher para se casar e Hermione havia acabado de se divorciar. Ela tinha uma filha, era nascida trouxa, então não havia **a menor possibilidade dele se casar com ela.**

E mais, se ele a beijasse, ele sentia que _teria_ que se casar com ela. Embora tivesse levantado para partir, ele sentou-se de volta no banco e continuou a encará-la.

"Draco, você está me encarando," ela disse.

"Mesmo? Eu pensei que você que estivesse me encarando," ele disse calmamente. Ele estava quase se inclinando, iria beijá-la, quando teve uma idéia e se afastou. "Diga a sua filha obrigado pela flor, porque do nada, estou me sentindo mais feliz." Levantou-se novamente para sair. Ele veria Hermione naquela noite e aquilo o deixava extremamente feliz.

Ela também se levantou. "Eu pensei que você tivesse dito antes que não estava triste e que ela estava alucinando."

"Isso é uma coisa terrível a se dizer sobre uma criança, Granger," ele riu. Colocou a pequena flor rosa no bolso. Ele decidiu que iria guardar como uma lembrança daquele dia. Ele também decidiu que Hermione Granger seria a pessoa perfeita para se ter um casamento de conveniência e aparência. Ele esperaria para ver o que ela acharia da idéia naquela noite. Conhecendo ela, provavelmente diria que ela o chamaria de louco novamente... E talvez ele fosse, ou talvez estivesse tendo a idéia mais lúcida de toda a sua vida.

Ela o lançou um olhar impaciente, o qual ele adorava. "Eu confirmo o que disse antes. Você, Draco Malfoy, ficou muito estranho depois de velho".

Ela começou a se afastar, mas ele a pegou pela mão e a puxou de volta. "E eu confirmo o que eu disse antes, amor."

Ela ficou paralizada por ele a ter chamado de 'amor'. Ele a chamara daquela forma NAQUELA noite, há muito tempo atrás. Claro, ele não suspeitava, suspeitava? Ela perguntou nervosa, "E o que seria?"

Que ela faria uma ótima esposa, claro. "Você com certeza gostaria de saber." Ele disse com um sorrisinho. Deixou a mão dela cair e ela se virou, rapidamente, e foi andando pela calçada. Virando-se duas vezes para olhá-lo. Ele continuava sentado no banco com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Ela falou pra si mesma. "Eu acho que ele realmente é louco."

* * *

_**N.T.:** O terceiro gente, e eu já estou terminando o quarto! Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos comentários!! Acho que por aqui não tem taaantos fãs de Dramione assim. No original, essa fic já tem 284 reviews só com os 4 primeiros capítulos... Então comentem, comentem, comentem!! ;D Não me obriguem a segurar capítulo... eu posso ser malvada (6) brincaderinha... ;D ou não... _


	4. Quartos de hotéis e serviços labiais

**Capítulo 4 – Quartos de Hotéis e Serviços Labiais:**

"_Mulheres solteira tem grandes possibilidades de serem pobres, o que é um forte argumento a favor do casamento." – Jane Austen_

"_Homens solteiros tem grandes possibilidades de atraírem mulheres solteiras que só os querem pelo dinheiro." – Draco Malfoy_

"_Mulheres solteiras deviam sempre ter dinheiro escondido em alguma conta bancária, porque caso contrário, ela tem grandes possibilidades de serem usadas quando se casarem." – Hermione Granger_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Hermione chegou em seu quarto, no hotel, e abriu as janelas para deixar ar fresco entrar. Ela nem tinha se planejado para esse evento, tendo voltado para a Inglaterra há apenas alguns dias, mas de última hora, ela decidiu ir. Harry e Gina estariam lá também e a convenceram de que era uma boa idéia. Ela resolveu que não faria nenhum mal restabelecer alguns contatos, fazer novos amigos e deixar todos saberem que ela estava de volta.

Ela esteve no Canadá durante três anos, mas mudou-se após seu divórcio. Ela não voltou por causa da saudade... Não era isso. Foi por causa dos problemas financeiros. Ela tinha uma galeria de arte muito famosa no Canadá, ela lidava com antiguidades, pinturas raras, e era muito boa no que fazia. Ela tinha uma casa enorme, dois carros, e sua filha estudava em uma escolha onde apenas os melhores dos melhores e os mais ricos que os ricos estudavam. Então, a analogia do balde de água fria aconteceu, mas ao invés do balde, foi um Divórcio, com '**D**' maiúsculo.

Não era uma grande surpresa pra ela que seu casamento tivesse acabado. Ele estava fadado ao fracasso a partir do momento em que ela chegou em casa, voltando do St. Mungus, e disse a Kevin, 'Adivinha só? Eu estou grávida e nós dois sabemos que não é de você!' No entanto, a farsa do casamento e da família feliz continuou, muito convincente, por mais alguns anos. Quando Kevin se apaixonou por uma mulher chamada Lauren e pediu o divórcio (ainda com D maiúsculo), a farsa desmoronou.

Hermione pensou, claro, por que não, eles não se amavam, eram mais como amigos, ou colegas distantes, do que amantes ou companheiros. Então ela disse que não tinha problema algum. E então ele começou a fazer pedidos. Ela ganhava mais do que ele, então ele queria um grande acordo. Ela ficou calada e disse pro advogado satisfazer os pedidos dele.

Então ele disse, 'quer saber, o seu negócio é mais próspero do que o meu, eu quero metade dele.' Hermione disse, 'certo, fique com tudo. E lá veio ele, 'eu quero a casa.' Ela amava aquela casa, mas deu pra ele. Mas a última gota foi quando ele pediu guarda conjunta da filha dela.

Ela disse NÃO, completamente maiúsculo, e ele bem sabia a razão. Na verdade, ele usou a 'razão', para conseguir todo o resto que queria. A ameaça nunca foi dita nas palavras certas. Mas ambos sabiam que, ou ele tinha o que queria, ou o segredo dela estava arruinado. Mas ele ainda teve a cara-de-pau de dizer que a amava e que a tinha criado desde a infância, e embora não fosse o pai biológico, ele ainda a amava como tal. Que baboseira. Ele deve ter plagiado aquelas frases de algum romance de Nicholas Sparks.

E então Hermione fez uma coisa que nunca havia feito. Ela fugiu, de certa forma. Ela deu ao idiota todo o dinheiro que possuía no mundo, seu negócio, sua casa e tudo o que ele teve que fazer foi assinar um contrato renegando os direitos de paternidade sobre a filha 'deles'. Era um pequeno preço a se pagar.

Empacotou tudo o que ainda tinha, o que não era muito, e voltou para a Inglaterra com sua filha e a babá de sessenta e sete anos. Já que estava sem dinheiro (para não dizer falida), elas viveriam temporariamente com sua mãe e seu padrasto. Ela estava determinada a abrir um novo negócio em Londres e, conhecer pessoas nesse baile seria um ótimo modo de começar. Embora fosse um baile informal, patrocinado pela companhia de Draco Malfoy e tendo Marcus Flint como anfitrião, ela sabia que poderia conhecer possíveis associados nesse baile. E no mais, o último baile que ela foi tendo Malfoy como convidado, não terminou de forma tão ruim assim. Hermione virou-se para sua mala, tirou uma foto de sua filha, colocou sobre o criado mudo e foi tomar banho e se trocar.

Draco ficou chocado ao ver Hermione naquela manhã. Da última vez que ele ouvira falar dela, ela estava no Canadá e muito bem casada. Ele mal podia acreditar, e ela tinha uma filha, uma filha de quatro anos. Apenas quatro anos. Draco sentou-se na beira de usa cama e pensou sobre tudo. Não foi há quatro anos atrás, a ultima vez em que ele a viu? Ele não conseguia lembrar. Quando foi a última vez que ele a viu? Não importava, ele a veria no baile, naquela noite.

Ele não sabia que ela estava na lista de convidados e talvez ela nem estivesse. Mas ele estava feliz, de alguma forma, por ela estar lá. E divorciada. As coisas iriam funcionar melhor do que ele esperava. Draco agia como se esse baile fosse uma forma civilizada de agradecer todos os associados e clientes de sua companhia. Quando na verdade, era sua forma de tentar arranjar uma esposa.

Ele precisava de uma, em três, ou estava tudo perdido. Ele concordou em deixar Marcus Flint, seu sócio, tomar conta de tudo, então seu amigo havia convidado todas as mulheres solteiras que ele conhecia no mundo bruxo entre 18 e 38 anos, para que Draco escolhesse alguma. Ele não queria uma esposa, ele não sentia falta de uma esposa, mas ele PRECISAVA de uma esposa. Isso se quisesse manter sua casa e seu negócio. Ele até já tinha feito uma lista com três mulheres... Mas isso foi antes de Hermione Granger estar de volta em Londres.

Ela estava linda como nunca, ainda magra, atraente e com a língua afiada. Como quando ele mandou ela tomar conta da filha dela e ela o mandou cuidar de sua própria vida. Draco sorriu do modo como ela lhe deu um olhar de 'engole essa', agarrou a mãozinha grudenta de sua filha e acordou a babá, antes de mandar as duas de volta ao hotel.

Ela daria uma ótima esposa. E o avô dele se remexeria no túmulo por ele estar casando com a defensora de todos os sangues ruins. Não que ele fosse fazer isso só por vingança, principalmente o homem estando morto, e não era legal se vingar de um homem morto. Mesmo assim, ela ainda era muito, muito, muito, bonita. Ela era quase tão bonita quanto sua mulher misteriosa, e ela nem usava uma mascara.

Ele ainda tinha várias horas antes do baile, então ele decidiu ir atrás do quarto de Hermione Granger. Ele queria conversar um pouco mais, antes de anunciar o noivado deles dois naquela noite. Ele conseguiu o número na recepção, ela estava em um quarto duplo, ele supôs que a babá e Alice estavam no quarto ao lado. E enquanto caminhava até lá, ele percebeu que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

O que ela diria se ele a pedisse em casamento naquela noite? Ele tentou pensar claramente. Ela provavelmente o bateria sem piedade. Ela já tinha batido nele uma vez, quando eram crianças, e ele sabia que ela era durona. Por outro lado, talvez ela começasse a rir. Seria interessante. Mas será que ela diria sim? Ele tentaria captar alguma coisa naquela noite.

Ele bateu na porta.

A porta se abriu e ele olhou dentro do quarto, não viu ninguém, e então olhou para baixo. Ele havia batido no quarto da filha e a pequena havia atendido a porta.

"Olá, senhor Draco," ela disse.

Draco suspirou. Por que ela estava abrindo portas sozinha? "Olá, senhorita Alice. Sua babá entrou em coma desta vez?" ele perguntou.

"Entrou onde?"

"Por que você está atendendo a porta, querida?" ele perguntou se ajoelhando, para ficar no nível dela.

"Porque a Ingrid está no banheiro," ela falou e tocou o rosto dele levemente. A ação o chocou e fez ele se apegar a garotinha mais do que ele poderia expressar.

"Por que você fez isso?" Draco perguntou a ela, ficando de pé. Tocou o lugar que ela havia acabado de tocar.

"Porque eu gosto de você, e a mamãe disse que você já foi legal com ela uma vez."

"Mesmo? Quando sua mamãe te disse isso?"ele perguntou curioso.

"Eu não lembro," ela respondeu. "Você queria alguma coisa, senhor Draco?"

"Você não precisa me chamar de senhor Draco," ele riu. "Apenas Draco."

"Ingrid disse que eu deveria chamar as pessoas mais velhas de senhor ou senhora." A garotinha entrou no quarto e foi em direção a uma grande caixa de papelão que estava no chão. "Você pode me ajudar a transformar essa caixa em uma casa de bonecas, senhor Draco?"

Do nada, a porta do outro quarto se abriu e Hermione apareceu usando nada além de uma toalha. Ela disse, "Quem era na porta?" e então virou, viu Draco, que levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu. Ela gritou e correu de volta para o quarto de onde havia saído.

Draco riu e disse, "Eu voltarei pra te ajudar depois, queria, eu prometo. Preciso ajudar sua mamãe primeiro." Ele fechou a porta que dava para o corredor e avisou, "Não abra a porta novamente. Deixe que um adulto faça isso, ok?"

"Ok," ela respondeu. Nessa hora, a babá saiu do banheiro com uma mão no peito.

Draco olhou para a mulher e disse, "Eu demitiria você se fosse da minha conta, mesmo que as pessoas precisem ir ao banheiro algumas vezes." Não disse mais nada e foi para o outro quarto. Assim que entrou, viu Hermione vestindo um roupão. Ele sorriu para ela.

"Olá, amor," ele disse. "Sua filha não deveria abrir portas para estranhos."

"E você não devia entrar no quarto dos outros sem ser convidado,"ela apontou para a porta. "Dê o fora daqui".

"Por que você estava de toalha?" ele perguntou. A cama estava desarrumada, interessante.

"Eu tomei um banho, seu idiota." Apontou novamente para a porta, "SAI!"

Ele nem ligou, atravessou o quarto e foi até o guarda-roupa. "O que você vai usar hoje a noite?" ele estava tentando mudar de assunto sobre o banho. Ele estava tendo pensamentos completamente impuros sobre ela NO CHUVEIRO! Ele abriu a porta e começou a olhar as roupas. Ela não tinha muitas roupas e na verdade, ele viu apenas um vestido, e não tinha nada de especial.

Ela tentou fechar a porta direto na mão dele, mas ele a empurrou e pegou o vestido. "Por favor, não me diga que você vai usar isso."

Ela ficou boquiaberta. "Você é mentalmente instável, Draco? Eu preciso chamar um médico pra você? Você fugiu de um hospício ou algo mais sinistro? Por que diabos você está no meu quarto e do nada, interessado nas minhas roupas?"

Ele tentou esconder um sorriso. Segurou o vestido contra o corpo dela. "Esse vestido não serve. Onde estão seus outros vestidos?"

Ela ficou muito séria, "Esse foi o único que eu trouxe."

"Bom, aparate na casa dos seus pais, pegue outro e aparate de volta," ele sugeriu.

Ela se sentiu envergonhada. Tomou o vestido da mãe dele e jogou sobre uma cadeira. Molhou os lábios antes de falar, "Eu quero dizer que é o único que eu trouxe do Canadá comigo."

"Você deixou suas roupas no Canadá?" Draco perguntou, confuso.

Não, ela havia vendido grande parte das roupas para comprar as passagens de volta. Como ela poderia dizer que estava usando o que restava do dinheiro que tinha para pagar as diárias naquele hotel? Ela sabia que estava enrubescendo. E ela também percebeu que quanto mais ela demorava para responder, mais ele se aproximava dela.

Ela deu de costas com o guarda-roupa. Ele estava bem em frente a ela, tão perto; ela podia ver os traços cinzas nos olhos dele. Eram iguais aos traços que havia nos olhos de Alice. Ela olhou para baixo.

Ele tocou o queixo dela. Ela tremeu. Ela olhou para cima. Ele sorriu. "Quer saber, esse vestido é muito bonito, mas se me permite fazer uma sugestão, eu acredito que você ficaria deslumbrante com um vestido que eu vi na butique do hotel. Eu vou comprá-lo pra você."

Ela balançava a cabeça negando e ele balançava afirmando.

"Por quê?" ela perguntou por fim.

Ele também esperava uma resposta, mas não sabia o que dizer pra ela. Ele não podia responder, 'porque hoje será nosso noivado.' Ela o amaldiçoaria. Repentinamente Draco percebeu que ela poderia responder não naquela noite.

Ela não diria não, diria?

"Não," ela disse.

O quê? Ela já estava dizendo não? "Como?"

"Você não pode me comprar um vestido, Draco. Não seria correto."

"Sua filha me deu uma flor hoje. Estou retribuindo a gentileza."

"Você não precisa pagar uma gentileza," ela disse, embora estivesse sorrindo.

"Quando eu fui legal com você, Hermione?" ele perguntou lembrando do que Alice havia falado.

"O quê? Como assim?" ela perguntou confusa.

"Nada, esqueça. Eu quero fazer isso por você," ele disse. Ele foi se aproximando dela, baixando a cabeça. Hermione começava a ter lembranças de uma noite há muitos anos atrás, quando eles ouviram Alice dizer, "Ai!"

Viraram para encará-la ao mesmo tempo. Hermione se afastou de Draco, sua mão cobrindo a boca. Draco se ajoelhou para falar com Alice, "Por que você disse 'ai'?"

"Eu mordi meu dedo," ela falou e mostrou para Draco examinar.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Por que estava na minha boca," ela respondeu em um tom que dizia que ele deveria saber daquilo.

Ele se levantou, pegou na mãe dela e disse, "Um conselho, pequena senhorita Alice, mantenha os dedos fora da sua boca e não entre no quarto da sua mãe sem bater." Ele a acompanhou de volta para o outro quarto e fechou a porta. Virou-se para Hermione, mas ela havia desaparecido. Não importava. Ela não poderia ter ido longe demais, havia apenas o banheiro.

Ele foi até a porta e chamou, "Hermione, você pode me ouvir? Você estar ai?"

"Sim."

"Bom, lembre-se dessa resposta para hoje a noite, ok? Eu vou mandar entregarem seu vestido. Vejo você mais tarde." Ele saiu do quarto sorrindo novamente. Ele se sentia feliz como não se sentira há muito tempo.

Ela rapidamente abriu a porta do banheiro e falou com o nada. "Lembrar de qual resposta? Draco? Pra onde você foi?", ela entrou no quarto e disse, "Ele fica mais louco a cada momento."

* * *

_**N.T.:** Mais um capítulo gente! Tenho que ser sincera com vocês, eu não estou nem um pouco motivada pra traduzir essa fic. Eu realmente adoooro a trama, e a autora é muuuito boa. Eu pensei que vocês fossem adorar, mas os comentários são nulos! Já tenho mais dois capítulos e quando eu penso em parar o que eu to fazendo pra traduzir, penso que não tem porque me preocupar tanto, se quase ninguém ta lendo! Para aqueles que acompanham e comentam, não se preocupe, não vou parar de traduzir. Apenas não vou postar com tanta frequencia. Beijooo pra vocês e espero que estejam gostando!! Até o próximo!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Gente, mil desculpas pela demora até pra dá uma satisfação!

Mas final de semestre ta sendo terrível pra mim, é trabalho, seminário, planejamento de prova e trabalho pros meus alunos. Tava em tempo de dá a fic pra eles traduzirem como nota extra! ;P

Dia 12 estou livre de tudo, e prometo a vcs, que em uma semana, vou colocar TUDO em dia. Digo TUDO pq a fic já está bem na frente e eu fiquei MUITO pra trás!

Vocês podem está pensando que é por causa da falta de comentários, mas juro que não. Quem trabalha e estuda ao mesmo tempo, sabe que essa época é um caos.

Peço as mais sinceras desculpas e aviso que não vou deixar de traduzir, apenas vou demorar mais um pouco pra voltar a postar com a freqüência de antes!

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários nessa e nas minhas outras fics!!**

Beijo e até mais!


End file.
